Kali
by nefertari-101
Summary: KALI is queen of her domain and the outside world is threatening her peoples very existince she must save them at any cost and if that means destroying all others then she will. theres a twist but read and review to find out
1. kali chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
She slowly turned around, with a fixed smile on her face, while she contracted her muscles, as she prepared herself for a fight. "Pardon?" she replied venomously, as she looked straight at the felonious drunkard.  
  
"I said me and me mates need some assistance and we believe you can help us so come over here." he half shouted in a drunken slur.  
  
"I can't help you, I have to go now!" She replied again dangerously. "Sweetheart I want your help so come here now!" he shouted amid raucous laughter.  
  
"I told you no!" she shouted back.  
  
The laughter suddenly broke off. "Do you know who I am?" he threatened "I am a lieutenant in the royal army!" he shouted, "If you know what's good for you, than you will do as I say and get over here now!"  
  
"I wouldn't waste my time; you're not even worth the fight!"  
  
"You insolent little urchin!" he spat, his dignity hurt. There was total silence from his men now, who sat on wooden crates that were next to the stone wall in the narrow alley. They all looked stupidly at her and the lieutenant.  
  
"I'm going to teach this one a lesson", he said laughingly as he tried to regain his self-esteem, he looked around at his men, who started to laugh and shout encouragement to the lieutenant and insults at the young lady. The lieutenant slowly slid his sword out of its sheath.  
  
Already prepared for this action, she pulled her knees into her chest as she jumped off the ground, she then extended her legs in one sudden movement. She slammed both her feet directly into his chest, knocked him too the ground, and cracked four of his ribs.  
  
His men who up until that point had laughed and encouraged the lieutenant in his cruel joke, suddenly fell silent, they all stared dumbfounded at the lieutenant, who gasped for breath and held his chest where he laid on the ground. Their stare moved from the injured lieutenant to the young lady that stood in a fighter stance a metre away from him.  
  
"Don't just stand there, you idiots, get her, arrest her." Came the rasped order from the lieutenant. The armed men jumped out of their silent shock and into slow action. As the men surrounded her, she quickly counted the odds: nineteen to one. Completely surrounded by nineteen well built drunk guards, she steadied her feet, tensed her body and prepared to go down with a fight. The men around her had stopped where they waited for the order to attack.  
  
"Get her!" shouted the lieutenant. The armed guards advanced on her. One asked her to come without a fight. To answer his suggestion she kicked the man that had spoken, and crushed his knee which made his leg bend out toward her. He yelled out in pain and collapsed to the ground. When they saw what this young lady had done to their comrade they gave a roar of anger and they screamed out insults to her.  
  
She kicked out twice at stomach height and brought down the man that was next to the one with the crushed knee. She jumped into the air and spun around with her leg extended. She slammed her foot into the side of the guard's head, who was directly behind her. This guard immediately crumpled, because he had been hit directly on his left temple. The rest of the men yelled with rage and came all at once. She kicked and spat, her arms and legs struck everything that they could reach. It took six of the grown men to hold this warrior vixen down until one of the guards grabbed his spear and brought it's butt down on the young ladies head.  
  
" Have you finally captured her?" asked their lieutenant who looked down at the unconscious lady who had cracked his ribs. " Come on pick 'er up, we'll chuck her in the cells and see how she fights her way out of them." He said as he spat on the ground beside her. The guard who had hit her across her head effortlessly picked her limp form up off the ground.  
  
"She killed Staven,!" Exclaimed one of the guards, "Come on help me pick him up." He said as he motioned to the guard next to him. With difficulty they both heaved him off the ground and slowly made there way after the other guards, who travelled towards the centre of the town where the castle stood.  
  
As they entered the gates, they called for somebody to 'fetch the captain of the guards and the king's armies', so he could sentence the young lady who had been slung over the shoulder of the guard that carried her. Unknown to any of her captors there young prisoner had regained consciousness. She immediately sized up her situation. She carefully eased her captor's sword half out of its sheath.  
  
Everybody was too busy as they tended to the injured and explained to the captain of the guard, who had just arrived what had happened, too notice that there prisoner was conscious until too late. She was draped across her captors shoulder so that her head rested on the middle of his back. She bended her right leg back and kicked him hard in the face, his nose broke with a sickening snap. She grasped the sword with both her hands, swung her legs over his shoulder and her own head doing a back flip. In her momentum she pulled his sword out of its sheath and held it steady as her feet landed on the ground and her arms brought the sword up straight through his arm.  
  
She turned around and brought the sword straight through his middle. All of this happened before his severed arm had hit the cobbled stones that he stood upon. The screams that had issued from him as his arm had been chopped off, alerted his companions who stared at the dead guard until the captain shouted orders for his men to 'capture her.'  
  
Armed now with the sword and a dagger that she had also stolen from the guard, she stood fast. As she gathered her strength she slid the dagger into her sash that she wore around her waist. She grasped the sword in both hands held it in front of her, gave a war cry and charged the next guards. She sliced the air with an ominous and sophisticated pattern as she showed her advanced technique in an attempt to deter her assailants. The guards hesitated at her display of superior swordsmanship. As she approached the first guard he swung his sword at her. She immediately countered the attack with one sword stroke and knocked him off balance with the force of the blow. She spun around quickly and swung her sword. The whir of metal as her sword swung through the air announced her next attack. There was then the sound of metal as it sliced through flesh, and the dull thud as the guard's head hit the ground metres away from his body confirmed it. As she stepped over the decapitated body that twitched on the ground, she faced the next two guards. As she swung her blood covered sword at her opponents she cut deep into the side of one of the guards, which caused a fountain of blood to spurt from his mouth. Then in a diagonal movement she swung the sword and sliced from the guard's left side of his pelvis through the guard's muscles, tendons, ligaments, bones and vital organs to his heart.  
  
The next guard ran at her, his sword held out. She swung her sword and sliced straight through both of his hands. She then swung her sword again at head height, she sheared into his neck tissues and decapitated him. The next two guards ran at her at exactly the same time. One guard was a little bit shorter then his comrade, so when her sword came swinging through his friends neck and decapitated him it swung through the top of his skull which revealed the bloody insides of his head. The next three guards that charged at her were quickly disposed of, all three heads were sent flying across the courtyard. The next two guards both swung there swords at her head. She ducked just in time and swung her sword through both of there middles. She cut the next four guards down, with several quick sword strokes, she then moved onto the next two guards that ran at her with vicious looks on both there faces. She sheared the head of one of the guards, and then swung her sword which sliced the next guard's torso open, which let his entrails wriggle and spill out onto the cobbled stones in a pool of blood and body fluids.  
  
The last two guards out of the original twenty were one of the guards who had carried Staven back to the castle. The other was the lieutenant. She swung her sword in an arc above her head, and brought it down straight through the middle of the guard's head, straight down to his jaw where she left it. She pulled the dagger out of her sash, and slowly approached the lieutenant. As he slowly backed away from the blood covered lady, he stumbled on the cobbled stones. In an instant she brought him to the ground where she knelt on his stomach. She held the dagger in both hands and drove it deep into the lieutenant's chest. As he breathed hard and spat blood he screamed as the dagger was twisted around in his chest and then slowly pulled out. She grabbed the dagger, and with a dark look in her eyes and an evil grin on her face, she started to skin the dead man's face. Unaware of the screams of some bystanders that had come to see what all the commotion had been about, or the shouts of the commander, or the troops that advanced, the young lady began to feast on the freshly skinned flesh of the dead lieutenant's face. Disgusted by this sight several of the weak stomached guards began to retch. One guard knocked her over the back of the head while two guards bound the blood covered lady's hands, and lifted her up by the arms and let her feet drag. As they held her this way they carried her down to the dungeons of the castle.  
  
They made there way down to the dungeons surrounded by an escort of guards so the prisoner would not escape. The captain opened a door and travelled down the stairs followed by the two guards. They travelled down the straight corridor with solid oak doors on either side which issued violent screams and the murmurs of the deranged. They travelled down to the far end of the passageway where they stopped at a door that opened to reveal a dank, dark small cell. They pulled her over to the far wall where there were shackles attached to the wall. As they locked the shackles all the guards left the cell.  
  
Later that night the captain of the guard and the royal army entered the passageway of the dungeon. The sound of his feet against the stone was drowned out by the screams of the hysterical prisoners. As he arrived at the cell that the young lady had been locked in, he heard unusual howls, snarls and snorts of rage and frustration from behind the door. As he unbolted the door the sounds suddenly stopped and were replaced by dead silence. Inside was the young lady, her hair a mess, her clothes ripped and blood stained, her face covered in dried blood and her mouth filled with foam. She had obviously been in a violent struggle to free herself from her bonds. As he entered the room he left the door half open, she glared at him in silence.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked forcefully.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I said what, is your name?!"  
  
Again silence.  
  
"I am the captain of the guard and the kings army you will answer me?!" he bellowed. She then began to slam the shackles against the wall, repetitively, as she continued to glare at him.  
  
"Stop that!" he shouted.  
  
"Stop it!" he screamed again and with that he moved forward to strike her into silence. As his hand moved toward her face, she exerted all her strength and wrenched the shackles of the wall. With her hands no longer attached to the wall, she quickly grabbed his hand with her own, and his neck with her other. She hurled him to the ground, and then released her hands from the shackles that had come off the wall. She grabbed the captain's arms and forced the shackles onto his wrists, she then brought his arms straight over his head which dislocated both his shoulders.  
  
"Guards!" he screamed as she picked him up off the floor and pinned him against the wall which made him howl in pain again as his already dislocated shoulders were pressed into his back.  
  
"shutup" she hissed at him, suddenly she lashed out at him with her long, sharp, claw like nails, which dug deep into the flesh of his tanned face and made him scream. His blood seeped down his face and dripped from his nose and chin onto his torn shirt that lay over his chain mail, and then on to the cold hard stone on which he stood. He winced as she smeared his blood all over her hand, she then licked his blood from her hand.  
  
"Now," she whispered so close to his ear that he could almost feel her lips, "I shall teach you a lesson." And with that she savagely bit of his ear lobe, made him shriek in pain. As his ear slid down her throat she let out a soft moan of pleasure and as she licked his blood from her lips a soft purr escaped from deep inside her. He could hardly believe it this young, small woman was a vicious, cannibalistic, psychopath who seemed to enjoy herself as she inflicted pain upon him. He suddenly came back to reality as he felt a weird sensation in his injured ear. He felt enormously sickened and light-headed as she continued to drink his blood.  
  
When she saw that he had fainted she stopped, her thirst quenched and saw that the flow of blood from his ear had stemmed considerably. As she removed her hand from his chest where she had pinned him against the wall his legs crumpled and he hit his head on the ground as he fell.  
  
She walked to the door, slowly poked her head out and looked around for any signs of life. She walked back to the unconscious captain and she suddenly heard the sound of a door open and then the sound of boots on the stone as they came towards her cell from the end of the passageway. She stepped out of the cell into the light. The guard that saw her immediately became suspicious.  
  
"Hey you who are ya' and what are you doin' down 'ere." She put on a hysterical voice and shouted, "Come quickly, he's injured, help him."  
  
"Who's hurt now, where?" He asked.  
  
"In here," she said still hysterical, "He was attacked. Help him please, he's hurt really badly, help him please!" she screamed as she started to cry.  
  
All the while he had moved closer to her, she moved to the side and he could see directly into the cell where the captain lay in a bloody heap. He gave a horrified gasp, "Who did this?" He asked as he moved past her into the cell.  
  
"Me." 


	2. chapter 2

A.N: this is the second chapter of my story if you have any suggestions that would make any of my story better then please review and you now can don't worry anyway have fun reading and there will be more to come it just might take a while.

**Chapter # 2**

He slowly awoke, groaning at the pain that coursed throughout his body. As he slowly opened his eyes he was engulfed by the darkness that surrounded him. He closed his eyes again. He found that he could not remember a thing. He couldn't understand why he was here, chained to a wall, but he supposed that was why his shoulders were searing with pain, and why his hands had gone numb from loss of blood circulation. He had no idea why his face felt ripped apart or why his ear was burning with pain or why he felt as though it was bandaged. He also found that he had no memories, no recollection of what he had done to arrive at a place like this. He had no idea who he was!

One hour passed with the pain throughout his body becoming unbearable, he had broken into a sweat and his breath was coming in pants. The view whenever he opened his eyes never changed, it stayed pitch black. Suddenly a noise caught his ear; it was the sound of the door being unlocked. After the complete silence of the cell the sound seemed to ring in his head.

The door slowly opened from directly opposite him, letting in the light which blinded him after the utter darkness of the room. Silhouetted with the light shining from behind, throwing the form into the shadows; she appeared to glow like an angel. It was as if she was floating as she glided into the room, coming to a halt directly in front of him, she looked directly into his eyes saying nothing.

"Wh... Who are you?" He whispered completely taken back by the beauty of this dark headed angel.

"The question here should not be who I am, but instead who you are." She replied in a mysterious voice.

"I can't remember who I am." He replied in a worried voice, hanging his head.

A small smile slowly spread onto her face, as an idea began to form itself inside her head.

"You were found outside of the cities walls, we did not know whether you were friend or foe so we had you imprisoned after your wounds were seen too, to see if we could trust you." She said taking out a set of keys from her waist pocket.

"My wounds?" He replied curiously

"Yes your wounds, it looked like you were attacked by something." She explained further as she leant over to unlock his arms. She took the manacles off his red and raw wrists releasing him, as soon as she let go his legs gave way from underneath him, she caught him before he hit the hard cold stone floor and laid him flat on his back. She explained that he couldn't fall any further then the ground. Then explaining that it might be best if he stayed where he was for now until she could get a room for him and until he was steady enough on his feet, she left closing and locking the door behind her, leaving him lying on the cold stone floor feeling exceptionally sore.

When she finally came back she found him lying on the floor sweating in a troubled sleep, as she glided into the room he began murmuring something. She slowly knelt beside him listening for a while to his faltering speech. She then knelt over him and gently shook him awake.

"Your room awaits your arrival." She said in a gentle voice when he awoke.

"Thank you." He replied as he brought his hands to his face, to feel the extent of his wounds. As he traced the cuts in his face he winced, he then felt his bandaged ear and looked up at her questioningly.

"You were attacked." She said simply.

"By what, and what exactly did it do?" He asked

"Well from what I can gather, it scratched your face quite deeply, and it also bit off your ear, you must have also hit your head quite badly to lose your memory. Now enough questions. I must take you too your room." She said kindly helping him up off the floor and letting him lean on her. They both walked out of the cell.

They took so many turns that if he had been here on his own then he would have gotten himself lost in a matter of minutes. They finally made it to a long stair case which led them out of the dungeons. They then walked through corridors of polished marble and through doors that lead to more of these corridors. The palace was if possible even more confusing then the dungeons had been.

"It's beautiful." He said breaking the silence between them.

"Yes... yes it is." she said looking proudly around.

"Is it all like this?" he asked also looking around.

"No this is only the middle of the castle the; sleeping quarters and such, the outer sections are more practical, they are for the armoury and all the things that are needed for my warriors." She explained finally coming to a halt outside a door with handles of gold.

It opened to reveal a most extravagant room. The walls were a whitish yellow with golden patterns tracing all around the room. There was a polished wooden cabinet with a glass front that held many stunning objects; solid gold statues, beautiful crystal and many precious jewels. In the middle of the room was a four poster bed with posts of solid gold engraved with different patterns, drapes of yellow silk and sheets of satin. On all the walls there were many skilfully painted portraits of dark haired and dark eyed people that greatly resembled the beautiful lady standing next to him. The room was stunning; he stood there gaping at it all completely overwhelmed.

"I hope this is too your liking." She said smiling at the look on his face, "You should get some rest; I will come and check on you later." She then turned and left, closing and locking the door behind her.

He jumped slightly as he heard the door lock; he turned his head to look at it. Then casting his gaze around the room his eyes settled on the gorgeous bed, and only then realised how tired he actually was. He walked over to the bed, looking closely at the engravings on the golden posts. It was a scene of several half naked ladies being chased around a pole by fabled creatures. He then moved to the side of the bed and quietly laid down, feeling himself sink into the bed. He closed his eyes feeling fairly at ease and only remotely worried about what lay ahead and what he was doing here. He then fell into a sleep that was troubled by scenes of carnage and death though when he woke the next morning he would not remember his dreams but just the feeling of unease and that something was wrong.

Halfway down the corridor she heard quick hard footsteps.

"Mother!" Came an angry voice.

"How did I know?" She muttered under her breath then out loud, "Yes?" she said slowly turning around looking directly into the dark eyes of this golden haired boy.

"What is it doing in there? Why is it not in a cell!?" He asked angrily.

"He has no memory, there is no reason to keep it locked up." She explained tiredly

"No reason! He is one of them!" he exclaimed in anger as if this was good enough a reason.

"He is not a threat!" She said quickly matching his anger.

"Not a threat! He is one of them, they are all threats!" he half shouted.

"How can he be a threat if he doesn't remember, if he doesn't know who or what he is?!" she asked in a deadly tone.

"How can it help if it doesn't remember!?" He retorted

"He will remember, I will make him, but not just yet, and until then he is not a threat so he will stay here!" she said finally.

"Whatever...You are the queen after all, just when he harms somebody, just remember, kali I warned you!" he said before he stormed off.

"Leofwin!" she half shouted, though when he didn't respond she stormed off in the opposite direction.

Storming down the corridor she came to a turn, not watching where she was going she turned the corner running straight into a weird looking creature that was coming the other way.

"Lina I am so sorry I wasn't concentrating." Kali said as she took Lina's hand to help herself up.

"It doesn't bother me; I should be the one saying sorry to you." She laughed as she pulled Kali back onto her feet.

"How are you? How's Bertram and Gladwin?" She asked the centaur.

"They are both fine," she said her face smiling, "how are you? You do look a little distracted." Her face then changing to a worried look.

"It's Leofwin," she said as they both began to walk down the corridor, "he's questioning my orders."

"Leofwin's young and headstrong, I remember when you were his age you were exactly like him, always questioning your father. He takes after you." She said with wisdom.

"I know but he is still so difficult, I wish he would just accept my judgement and not question it." She said frustrated. "this whole thing is so hard. He can't remember anything."

"Then make him remember. Kali sort this thing out, wake his mind up."

"No, Lina the time is not right. I'll search his mind, I'll find it myself. It's too hard to explain, it's just that it feels like he is not ready to remember. I know he is going to remember eventually but it feels like I have to do something before, before he becomes my enemy

again."

"Kali he is still, and always will be your enemy, no matter whether he remembers who he is or not, Kali he is still a threat. I will stand by you no matter what your decision is but he is your enemy and he will remember sooner or later."

"Lina he doesn't have to remember yet, I will be able to find what I am looking for. It's just

going to take a little while, it always does.

"But his mind is going to wake up, and when it does he is going to be a threat."

"I know that but I would never let him hurt my people, you know that. His mind will wake up later, and when it does he will be properly detained. I want to find the information when his mind is still asleep otherwise it is going to be very painful for him."

"Does that matter?"

"It does to me. Look I want to find it the harder way. It'll be easier for him, and then I want him to see who we really are. I want to show him that we aren't the bad guys here. He must understand that his people are wrong, they are the evil ones not us. He will remember later."

"I understand, I would rather this whole thing didn't have to happen. Bertram and Gladwin are both going to go. It's going to be a tough time for us all and not just the ones going to war but also those that are staying. I wish it would all just go away." Lina said in a solemn voice.

"Lina I am sorry I also wish that it would all just go away and we could live peacefully."

"I know and I am not blaming you I just hope that we are the victors because if we are not then they will destroy our city. They are animals; if they win then they will kill all the women and children. I am afraid, Kali. Promise me that you will lead our people to victory." She said with tears coming to her eyes.

"I promise my friend," Kali said placing a comforting hand on Lina's shoulder, her mind focusing on the plans that she had made, praying that they would work.

He awoke, slowly opening his eyes taking in his surroundings. He was in a majestic room that was painted in a light yellow covered with portraits and golden patterns and filled with golden ornaments. He lay in the soft, feather, four poster bed that had silk sheets with satin drapes. The posts on the bed were solid gold, engraved with beautiful artwork. He closed his eyes snuggling deeper into the bed, pulling the silky sheets up to his eyes, feeling completely content and only slightly feeling the pain in his shoulders, face and ear. Smiling slightly as he felt his face being warmed by the newly risen sun, he heard a tinkling little laugh. Opening his eyes he saw Kali standing there in a pale yellow night dress that revealed most of her flawless body. Coughing nervously he quickly averted his eyes, with an embarrassed look on his face. She laughed again.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" She said smiling.

"Yes thank you ma,am." He said, still trying to look anywhere but at her.

"None of this ma,am nonsense, my name is Kali." She said smiling, "you're so cute Kaeko."

She laughed noticing that he wasn't looking at her.

"Kaeko?" He asked finally looking at her.

"Well we have to call you something and I quite like that name." she said walking forward carrying a tray laden with food. "Here I brought you something to eat." She said placing the tray on the bed, and sitting down next to it. Sitting up hurriedly, he quickly looked Kali up and down then just as quickly removed his eyes from her when he saw that she was watching him with a smile on her face.

"Eat up." She said taking a grape from the tray and placing it in her mouth.

The tray was laden with many grapes, plums, juicy peaches and nectarines, oranges, mandarins and other rare fruit that where only found in that rare land. There was also a fresh, crusty loaf of bread, with many spreads on the side; there was also a jug filled with a light pink liquid, which had a sweet fragrance.

Eating as fast as he could, he began to demolish the contents of the tray.

"Slow down," she said laughing, "or you'll choke yourself."

His mouth filled with a chunk of bread he grabbed the jug and took a long swill washing down the food. Finally full he stopped eating; only now and then taking sips from the jug.

"Where are we?" he asked slowly.

"You are in my castle at, Tetl." She said proudly.

"Are you a Queen?" he asked looking at her with awe.

"Yes Kaeko, I am queen of Tetl." Kali said


End file.
